


Its hard to pretend to be ok (you know, don't you?)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: May or may not expand on this story.





	Its hard to pretend to be ok (you know, don't you?)

Pretending to be ok had to be one of the hardest things Hanayo did. Keeping up a constant mask took a lot out of her.

 

It was worth it though, as long as everyone else was happy. No one seemed to ever notice the facade.

 

Well, except for one girl.

 

Nozomi Tojo. The mother of u's and, in Hanayo's eyes, the prettiest. She was always so kind to everyone, especially Hanayo.

 

It made Hanayo feel even worse.

 

One day, her mask cracked, just a little, but enough to put the rest of the group on edge. Even Honoka and Rin were concerned, and they were dense to a lot of things.

 

"Hanayo _-chan_ , can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

Nozomi approached Hanayo after practice one day.

 

"Of course, Nozomi _-chan_."

 

Nozomi waited for everyone else to leave the roof.

 

"Are you okay, Hanayo _-chan_?"

 

The directness startled Hanayo, but she couldn't afford to let her mask slip.

 

"Of course, why do you ask."

 

"You can let your guard down around us, you know."

 

Nozomi felt a bit bad for pressing, but she wasn't going to get anywhere otherwise.

 

"Hanayo, do you have depression?"

 

That last word alone seemed to hit where Nozomi wanted. 

 

"W-what are y-you talking about, Nozomi _-chan_."

 

The stutter told her everything. Pulling her into a tight embrace, time seemed to stop as Hanayo sobbed into her shoulder. 

 

"Shh, it's okay. Let it out."

 

It took awhile, but she did stop crying.

 

"How did you know?"

 

 

Nozomi sat them down on a bench.

 

"I've put on a mask plenty of times, Hanayo _-chan_. It easy to see in others when you've been there yourself."

 

At that point, Hanayo had dropped the mask. Nozomi could see her eyes had taken on the characteristic empty look she had become quite familiar with. Her skin was sallow looking with the makeup rubbed off (Nozomi really needed to clean her blazer later).

 

"Hanayo _-chan_ , if you ever want to talk, I'm always willing to lend an ear. After all, it's so much easier to talk with someone who understands, right? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not expand on this story.


End file.
